Kryos
Kryos Ice isn't nearly so feared on land as it is in the water, but it can often spell death for the mer. Although this Art was created by the mer, trolls who witness its ice-sculpturing beauty often beg to be taught its ways. Its beauty has a double edge to changelings, who sense its connection to the forces of Banality -- immobility, rigidity, crystalline symmetry -- all too readily. Although still devastating on land, the powers of Kryos all work underwater at a -1 difficulty. Attribute: Strength · Cold Shock (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pg. 78) This cantrip makes a target bitterly cold, not quite to the freezing point, but certainly enough to cause discomfort. The cold bites down almost instantly, and it is as though the person or object has been in freezing weather for some time. Although uncomfortable to mortals, it can be theoretically devastating to cold-blooded animals. Underwater, this serves as a nasty punishment; on land it tends to see more mundane uses (such as keeping drinks cold). Tattered Mel, a pooka unfortunate enough to taste this cantrip's effects after an unwanted play for a merfolk's affections, called the effect "something like an ice cream headache when Satan's working the soda fountain." System: The Realm determines who or what the cantrip effects. If used against a living target, the victim must make a Stamina roll (difficulty 5+ the number of successes) or lose two dice from all dice pools due to the numbing cold (cold blooded creatures lose four dice and are in physical pain from the effect.) The effect lasts for a scene. ·· Gelid Rime (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pg. 78) This cantrip covers the target in a thin crust of ice. Although not thick enough to hold a person, it can certainly slow a target down, and can be used to jam up things like keyholes. System: On land, Gelid Rime is often used in conjunction with the Scene Realm to make a slippery trap for a pursuer it's also great for ice skating. The Realm determines who or what is covered by the ice. The number of successes determines the thickness of the ice. * 1 success -- "Wafer thin." * 2 successes -- Quarter-inch * 3 successes -- Half-inch * 4 successes -- Three-quarters of an inch * 5 Successes -- One inch ··· Frost Facsimile (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pp. 78-79) This handy cantrip allows the changeling to create a tangible facsimile of an item out of ice. This changeling is almost never caught without a weapon, and always seems to have an extra tool handy. While the facsimile is still crafted of ice (a magnetic keypad will not unlock for an ice key, and an ice crowbar is too brittle to pry anything) this is still a wildly useful art for creating diversions and handy devices. System: The Realm determines what can be copied, and the number of successes determines the strength of the item created. Note that the heat of the general area can affect this outcome. * 1 success -- Generally weak and flimsy * 2 successes -- Not brittle, but still likely to melt * 3 successes -- Reasonably sturdy * 4 successes -- Not likely to break or melt * 5 successes -- Strong as steel ···· Crystal Prison (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pg. 79) This dangerous cantrip actually encases a victim in a block of ice. Note that the victim is completely encased and may die of suffocation if her head is covered. System: The Realm determines who or what can be encased in ice. The changeling can choose to localize the effect ("his gun hand" or "just his feet") at a +1 difficulty. The number of successes determines, again, the thickness of the ice. * 1 success -- One inch * 2 successes -- Three inches * 3 successes -- Six inches * 4 successes -- Nine inches * 5 successes -- One foot ····· Coldheart (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pp. 79-80) The devastating effects of this cantrip literally freeze someone from the inside out. Unlike the choking effects of Crystal Prison, Coldheart is more of a mystical freezing, like suspended animation; the changeling can even use it on herself in times of crisis. The target of the cantrip becomes painfully cold to the touch. While frozen the target is unconscious, immune to poisons, gases, or other toxins, and all bodily processes cease. However, the frozen target is also as brittle as ice, and thawing after being shattered is highly unpleasant. System: The realm determines who or what can be frozen. The number of successes determines the length of time the target remains frozen until it melts. Unless the changeling's roll botches, she may choose to have the duration be anything up to and including her total successes; for instance, if Tarshinelle gets four successes on her roll; and wants to freeze herself only for a week's time, she may do that. However, if she botched her roll, she might find herself frozen for the whole year, possibly plus change. * 1 success -- One day * 2 successes -- One week * 3 successes -- One month * 4 successes -- One year * 5 successes -- Permanent (although some say that a kiss can rouse the victim)